


Primeras impresiones

by WriterNonsense



Category: Common Law, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a una serie de ataques en Liberty Avenue, Wes y Travis llegan a Pitts para intentar ayudar en el caso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeras impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> QaF: Post 513, Brian y Justin vuelven a vivir juntos pero no son monógamos  
> Common Law: Post S1, Wes y Travis están juntos aunque aún dentro del armario

“Don't be over self-confident with your first impressions of people.” (Proverbio chino)

 

El capitán Sutton les llama a su despacho, haciéndoles callar mientras cierra los ojos y respira hondo, acabando su sesión de meditación. Wes y Travis se miran el uno al otro, Travis intentando aguantar la risa, Wes poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- Chicos, os he llamado porque necesito que me hagáis un pequeño favor. Anoche recibí la llamada de un antiguo compañero de la academia, Carl Horvath. Ya está retirado pero ha tenido que volver al cuerpo temporalmente debido a una ola de robos violentos en la zona de Liberty Avenue, donde vive gran parte de su familia. La policía de Pittsburgh ha llegado a un punto muerto y Carl sabe que soy de la unidad de robos con homicidio, en el último atraco ha muerto el propietario de la tienda, así que le he dicho que le mandaría a mis dos mejores detectives para que le echen una mano.  
Travis alza las cejas, debatiéndose entre la hilaridad y la sorpresa, mientras que Wes frunce los labios, carraspeando antes de hablar.  
\- Espezamos las vacaciones en seis horas, dudo mucho que nos dé tiempo de leer las notas y resolver un caso si ni siquiera los policías del lugar lo han hecho.  
\- Oh, es que no vais a resolverlo sentados en vuestras mesas. Os vais a Pittsburgh. Su mujer conoce a un hombre de negocios con habitaciones más que de sobras en su mansión, os quedaréis con él y su pareja.  
\- Capitán, está de guasa. ¡Es nuestro tiempo libre! Íbamos a acab... - Wes le da un codazo y Travis cierra la boca, mirándole de reojo.  
\- Dijisteis que no teníais planes. Tú, Travis, ibas a pasarte estas semanas arreglando tu moto, y Wes, por dios, vives en un hotel, estar unos días en una casa será un cambio que te vendrá bien. Así podéis seguir trabajando en la terapia en vez de perderos de vista. La doctora Ryan está de acuerdo en que pasar unos días en un entorno distinto en vez de en la comisaria ayudará a vuestra relación.  
\- No puede obligarnos, tenemos derecho a... - Wes está dispuesto a sacar a relucir sus años de abogado, pero el capitán Sutton se levanta, pasándoles un dossier.  
\- Tenéis toda la información aquí. Claro que podéis negaros, por supuesto, pero lo consideraría un gran favor a un hombre que en vez de despediros cada vez que os tirabais encima el uno del otro, os ha acogido en su seno y...  
\- Vale, vale. Nos vamos a Pittsburgh. Pero si Wes me mata por el camino por sacarle de quicio, caerá sobre su conciencia.  
El capitán sólo ríe, viéndoles irse, marcando el número de teléfono de Carl para decirle que Wes Mitchell y Travis Marks van para allá.

La comida semanal en casa de Debbie y Carl es aún peor de lo que Brian había anticipado, sobretodo porque desde que empezó la oleada de crímenes Debbie parece haberse erguido en protectora de los maricas de Liberty y no deja de expresar lo que opina cada vez que abre la boca.  
\- ¡¡Es una vergüenza!! La policía debería estar patrullando la zona día y noche, ¿qué pasará si el siguiente al que atacan es a Michael? ¡Ya no estamos seguros ni en nuestro propio barrio! Y ese asesinato... - Emmett le da una palmada en el hombro, todos serios al recordar a Steve, era un habitual del Diner, dueño del supermercado de la esquina, la última víctima del atraco a mano armada, la primera mortal.  
\- No tienen suficiente personal, cariño, ya te he dicho que no es porque sea en Liberty. Ya no quedan policías como Stockwell.  
\- Que te crees tú eso. No deberías haberte retirado.  
Brian, y seguramente más de la mitad de los que están comiendo, se muerde la lengua para no recordarle que fue ella quién le insistió en retirarse porque ser policía es un trabajo demasiado peligroso para alguien de su edad.  
\- Podemos organizar patrullas vecinales...  
\- Sunshine, como sigas por ahí te mando de nuevo a Nueva York de una patada.  
Justin, sabiamente, se mete otra cucharada de puré de patatas en la boca y deja el tema.  
Carl le sonríe a su mujer desde el otro lado de la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- No va a hacer falta. He tirado de contactos, y un amigo mío de Los Ángeles ha convencido a sus dos mejores detectives para que vengan. Son especialistas en casos así, me ha dicho que llevan más de 400 arrestos.  
Brian sopla, y Debbie frunce el ceño, mirándole. Por suerte decide ignorarle, levantándose para abrazar a Carl.  
\- ¡Es una idea fantástica! ¡Oh! Tendré que ir a comprar más comida, pero dónde van a quedarse, no caben tres en la habitación de Emmett y...  
\- Calma, calma. Ya he pensado en eso. Se quedarán en Britin, los chicos tienen espacio de sobras y así tendrán más intimidad para ir y venir de la ciudad.  
\- ¿Que has hecho qué? - Brian se atraganta con el vino, mirando mal a Michael cuando éste se tapa la boca para reír, aunque Emmett y Ted ni lo intentan, sus carcajadas llenan el comedor.  
\- ¡Ni muerto pisan mi casa dos polis! Que se queden con los osos amorosos. - Señala a los Bruckner-Novotny, y a Michael se le pasan las ganas de reír.  
\- Ni hablar, Hunter viene de visita, no hay espacio.  
\- Brian, vendrán a proteger a la comunidad en su tiempo libre, es lo menos que podemos hacer. No vi que te quejaras cada vez que yo te acogía aquí cuando aparecías de hacer alguna trastada con Michael hace tantos años, negarte así, conmigo que nunca te di la espalda. - Debbie cree que se ha pasado de dramática, pero Justin se agacha a susurrarle algo al oído a Brian, que asiente, mirándoles uno a uno.  
\- Al primer comentario homófobo que hagan os los devuelvo a trozos. Vamos, Justin, quiero empezar a cobrar esos intereses.  
Tira de su brazo, dándole un repaso con la mirada, y apenas le deja tiempo a Justin de despedirse de todos con la mano antes de llevárselo de vuelta a casa.

Wes dobla una a una cada camisa, colocándolas con cuidado en su lado de la maleta, intentando ignorar cómo Travis se dedica a lanzar sus camisetas en su lado, ambos en la habitación de su nueva casa, aún con la mitad de las cajas de la mudanza por abrir.  
\- No me lo puedo creer. ¡Íbamos a acabar la mudanza! Vivimos en medio de una pocilga. - Sacude la cabeza, notando el inicio de una migraña.  
Travis deja su ropa, apretándole el hombro, besándole en la coronilla. Wes suspira, sentándose en la cama, masajeándose las sienes.  
\- Dilo, te mueres de ganas. - Travis sonríe de oreja a oreja, colocándose entre sus piernas, agachándose para sujetarle de los hombros.  
\- Te lo dije. Si no fueras un obsesionado del control y me dejaras decirle al capitán que estamos juntos y nos hemos mudado a una casa, no nos hubiera pasado esto. Es tu castigo divino. Por desgracia a mí me toca ser un mártir para la causa, tienes un novio que no te lo mereces.  
\- Capullo.  
\- Tómatelo por el lado bueno, tenemos vacaciones pagadas en West Virginia.  
\- En casa de un desconocido que no sabemos si estará relacionado con el caso. Que además es familia del tal Horvath, tendremos que pasar una semana fingiendo ser heteros.  
\- Es toda tu vida, nene, ahora no te vengas quejando.  
Travis sabe que Wes odia ese apodo, así que es lo bastante listo como para apartarse, y el zapato que le lanza Wes sólo le roza la oreja.

Brian gime, arqueándose bajo Justin, que está tumbado entre sus piernas, lamiéndole la polla desde la punta, como si fuera un helado, riendo cuando Brian le tira del pelo para que se la meta en la boca, cumpliendo con sus deseos. Hunde su nariz en el vello púbico de Brian, chupándole alternando lametones y besos, hasta que nota que Brian está a punto de correrse, dejando que lo haga en su boca.  
Se besan hasta que no queda ni rastro de semen, y Brian sonríe, alargando la mano para encenderse un cigarro.  
\- Veo que en Nueva York has estado practicando. - Justin ríe, dándole una palmada en el brazo.  
\- Aprendí del mejor, no quería que al volver tuvieras queja alguna, ya sabemos lo sibarita que eres. - Brian da una calada al cigarro, pasándoselo a Justin, y así, entre caladas y besos, pasan una tarde más de las que llevan desde que hace apenas un par de meses se mudaron a Britin.  
Por desgracia, una llamada a la puerta les saca de su ensimismamiento. Justin se sienta como impulsado por un resorte, buscando sus calzoncillos por el suelo.  
\- Mierda, ya están aquí, creía que llegarían por la mañana. - Brian deja la colilla en el cenicero, vistiéndose despacio.  
\- Brian...  
No puede creer lo mucho que ha echado de menos a su pepito grillo particular, porque le da una palmada en el culo, sonriéndole.  
\- Calma, Sunshine. Ya les abro yo.  
\- ¿Sin ropa interior ni camiseta?  
\- ¿Qué? Llevo pantalones.  
Baja hasta la entrada descalzo, Justin es capaz de ver tras su farsa, Brian pretende pillar por sorpresa a los policías para ver su reacción.  
Abre la puerta al ¿quinto? ¿sexto? timbrazo, esperando encontrarse a dos heteros barrigones parecidos a cómo debía ser Carl hace unos años (la verdad, la imagen no es muy agradable)  
Lo que encuentra en su lugar le deja sin habla.

\- A la izquierda.  
\- Es la derecha.  
\- El GPS se equivoca.  
\- Wes, no eres más listo que un GPS. Acabaremos en medio del bosque. Y créeme, no tendré reparos en devorarte si nos quedamos sin comida. - Han alquilado un coche en el aeropuerto, y ambos llevan puestas las gafas de sol, mirándose con sendos ceños, Travis tamborileando en el salpicadero, Wes aferrado con fuerza al volante.  
\- No me gusta esto. Estamos a kilómetros de la ciudad, en una zona aislada, sin nadie que nos espere de vuelta hasta dentro de semanas.  
\- Gracias a tu discusión con los de la compañía aérea vamos armados, así que no tiene que pasar nada. Eres un cenizo.  
\- Vaya, gracias.  
Travis suspira, a menudo es demasiado fácil volver a las discusiones absurdas que les convertían en el centro de las miradas en terapia. Así que sube el volumen del jazz como ofrenda de paz, y Wes le acaricia el muslo aceptando la disculpa.  
Si les viera la Doctora Ryan les diría que han hecho milagros con la terapia, lástima que no puedan contarle que ahora descargan tensiones gracias al sexo, verle la cara no tendría precio.  
\- ¿De qué te ríes? - Travis no le responde, disfrutando de la media sonrisa de Wes, que por fin se deja contagiar un poco de su buen humor. Así que no le restriega a Travis haberle ganado la batalla al GPS cuando, minutos más tarde, llegan a la dirección que les ha dado el capitán.  
Se bajan del coche, Wes llamando al timbre, Travis silbando de admiración cuando ven lo que les rodea.  
\- Este tío debe de estar forrado. Dudo que se dedique a atracar comercios en su tiempo libre.  
\- O que esté en casa. ¿Crees que nos han dejado tirados? - Vuelve a llamar, exasperado. Pasar la noche en un coche prestado no entra en sus planes.  
Por fin, al sexto timbrazo, les abren la puerta.  
Les recibe un hombre moreno, de unos treinta y muchos, medio desnudo y apestando a sexo. Wes frunce la nariz cuando lo nota, dando un instintivo paso atrás, que Travis sabe que es por su TOC, pero que desde fuera parece un gesto de rechazo. El moreno no aparta su mirada de Wes, recorriéndole desde la cabeza a los pies, lamiéndose los labios, alargando la mano.  
\- Brian Kinney. Bienvenidos.  
Travis se coloca entre ambos, con el ceño fruncido, devolviéndole el apretón.  
Si le sorprende que sea Travis el que toma la iniciativa no lo demuestra, repasándolo ahora a él. Travis sonríe, apartándose para que Wes vuelva a estar a la vista.  
\- Detectives Travis Marks y Wes Mitchell.  
Wes asiente con la cabeza, sin molestarse en alargar la mano.  
\- ¿Podemos entrar las cosas?  
\- No le hagas ni caso, es así de simpático con todo el mundo.  
\- Alguien tiene que ser el práctico, si fuera por ti todo sería una fiesta constante. Travis le mira mientras va a por el equipaje, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, dejando a la vista su pistola. Brian se aparta del umbral, dejándolos entrar.

Maravilloso. Por suerte los detectives están muy pero que muy buenos, así que Justin y él se alegrarán la vista lo que dure esta tortura, pero a juzgar por la cara de asco del rubio cuando Brian ha abierto la puerta, y por los intentos tan poco sutiles del moreno por tomar el control, se las van a tener que ver con un par de capullos heteros.  
Aunque eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para Brian, que se ha tirado a una buena cantidad de heteros en el armario, sí que lo van a ser las pistolas que llevan esos dos, la del rubio no está a la vista pero si el otro la lleva, Brian está convencido que el rubio, que Wes, también lleva una encima. No le apetece acabar encañonado si alguno de ellos se toma a mal sus avances.  
Justin aparece con el pelo mojado y ropa limpia, vestido por completo, como el chico que tan bien ha educado Jennifer, puro club de campo, sonriendo a sus invitados.  
\- Buenas noches. Soy Justin Taylor, el...  
\- Tío que me tiro más de una vez.  
Justin ni se molesta en dar señales de haberle oído, alargándoles la mano.  
\- El compañero de Brian. Encantado.  
Wes y Travis se presentan, esta vez Wes sí le da la mano al anfitrión, y la sonrisa de Travis parece querer imitar la de Justin.  
\- Tenéis una casa alucinante. La nue... la de Wes es mucho más pequeña.  
\- ¿Lleváis sólo una maleta? Os habíamos preparado dos habitaciones, pero si queréis compartir una podemos...  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No!  
Wes parece un gato escaldado, apresurándose a corregirle.  
\- Quisimos ahorrar gastos en el vuelo. Eso es todo.  
Justin pasa la mirada de uno a otro, sin ahondar en el tema, y pronto les está enseñando sus habitaciones, una enfrente de la otra a ambos lados del pasillo, al otro extremo de donde está la suite principal.  
Travis es el que lleva la voz cantante, Brian de hecho se excusa diciendo que tiene trabajo pendiente, así que son Justin y él los que mantienen una conversación, Wes se limita a escucharles, pegado a Travis.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos Brian y tú? Eres muy joven. - Justin le sonríe, sin ofenderse.  
\- Hará diez años dentro de poco. Entre idas y venidas. ¿Y vosotros? Trabajando juntos, me refiero.  
Si Travis nota el tono de sarcasmo no se lo hace saber, pero esta vez es Wes quien habla.  
\- Seis años. Pero nos conocimos hace ocho.  
\- Estuvimos pasando por una mala racha así que nuestro capitán nos mandó a terapia de pareja hace poco más de un año. Seguimos yendo porque resulta que nos ayuda a no matarnos mutuamente.  
Justin ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- Wow, ¿terapia de pareja? ¿No les resulta extraño a vuestras... novias, mujeres?  
Tiene que reconocerlo, no es su mejor intento de ser sutil y tiene suerte que Brian no esté, se reiría de él, pero Justin siente demasiada curiosidad. No es capaz de descifrarles del todo, Travis parece interesado en él pero por lo que ha visto antes cuando ambos hablaban con Brian no parecen abiertamente gays, así que aún está intentando situarles.  
\- Travis era incapaz de mantener una relación más allá del sexo con cualquier mujer que pisara su cama antes de empezar la terapia, así que nadie se extrañó.  
\- Y Wes estaba viviendo en un hotel porque estaba convencido de que volvería con su ex mujer a pesar de que ella le había dejado claro que no, de modo que todos suspiraron de alivio cuando empezamos.  
Heteros entonces. Aunque Justin nota el uso del pasado en sus explicaciones, pero no sigue insistiendo, en su lugar les deja para que se instalen y les comenta que cenarán en una hora, por si quieren unirse a ellos.

Cuando Justin vuelve al salón se encuentra a Brian tomándose una copa, viendo los anuncios de la tele, y se sienta junto a él tras coger una cerveza. Le pone al día con sus descubrimientos y Brian alza la copa en un brindis.  
\- Lo sabía, son un par de heteros reprimidos.  
\- No lo tengo tan claro, yo creo que son gays. - Brian paladea el licor, chasqueando la lengua.  
\- Se te ha estropeado el radar, Sunshine. Wes ni pestañeó cuando me vio medio en pelotas en la puerta. Un gay se me hubiera echado encima en menos de lo que tarda Emmett en cambiar de novio.  
\- Pero Travis no deja de sonreírme y de comerme con los ojos. Quizás están juntos pero aún no se han atrevido a salir del armario. Para un par de policías que ya van a terapia de pareja debe ser duro asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos, serían el hazmerreír de la comisaría.  
Justin se sienta de cara a Brian, poniendo una pierna sobre las de Brian, que le da una patada en el gemelo pero no le hace apartarse.  
\- Santo dios, menudo culebrón te has montado. Estás equivocado, como siempre.  
\- ¿Qué te apuestas?  
\- ¿Eh? - Está distraído mirando su cuello cuando Justin inclina la cabeza para dar un trago a la cerveza, pero reacciona cuando ve la expresión calculadora de Justin.  
\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que son gays. - Brian valora la propuesta, pensando en qué puede pedirle a Justin a cambio.  
\- Acepto. Mejor aún, te lo pondré más fácil, como reto personal intentaré seducir a Wes, no será el primer hetero que cae, y tú puedes intentarlo con Travis. El que seduzca primero al suyo, gana.  
\- Eso no va a demostrar si son gays o heteros.  
\- ¿Qué más da? Están buenos, y voy a ganar, tienes un buen culo pero nunca has ligado con heteros, te falta práctica.  
\- Ya veremos, querido.  
Brian le pellizca el muslo, haciéndole reír, y se acercan a darse un beso, Brian sosteniéndole por la nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo.  
\- ¿Qué nos apostamos?  
\- Pues... ¿qué tal si ganas, estaré a tu entera disposición un fin de semana entero, sexualmente?  
\- Por favor, ¿y cuándo no lo estás? - Justin le concede el argumento, y frunce el ceño, pensando en otra cosa.  
\- Vale pues si ganas, aceptaré ese despacho en Kinnetik. Seré tu director artístico.  
\- ¿En serio? Creí que no querías que mezcláramos los negocios con el placer.  
\- Es que vas a perder.  
\- En tus sueños. ¿Y qué ganas tú si pierdo?  
Justin se muerde el labio, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, empiezan a sudarle las manos. Es algo que hace tiempo que le ronda por la cabeza, y sabe que ahora que ha vuelto para quedarse, es el momento. Cree que Brian está en el mismo punto, aunque con él siempre es difícil decirlo.  
\- Si gano, seremos monógamos tres meses. Como período de prueba.  
Brian le mira a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza. No sabe qué debe de ver en ellos pero sonríe, asintiendo.  
\- Trato hecho, Justin. Que empiece el juego.


End file.
